Each Other's Wonderland
by IzayaOrihara369
Summary: Song-based short story about Izaya and Shizuo finding each others Wonderland. Rated M for a little explicit content. Shizaya Pairing.


**((****I don't own the rights to anything belonging to Durarara! or its creators.** Song and lyrics belong to **_John Mayer. _****The song is called ****_"Your Body Is A Wonderland". _****It's Izaya & Shizuo based. A bit of mild action involved. Take caution when reading. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.~))**

_We got the afternoon You got this room for two One thing I've left to do Discover me Discovering you_

The raven-haired male smiled as he and the blonde quickly rushed back home, both of them stopping every now and then to share a soft kiss in the darkness of an alleyway, making sure they were only watched by each other. Finally, after 15 minutes and over 30 stops, the two got back into the blonde's apartment, Izaya beginning to remove his jacket and the blonde his vest. Quickly, the two ventured into their shared bedroom, Shizuo shutting the door with his foot behind him as his hand cupped the raven's cheeks, their lips pressed softly.

_One mile to every inch of Your skin like porcelain One pair of candy lips and Your bubblegum tongue_

Gently, the blonde brute removes the delicate but lanky raven's dark gray shirt, tossing it to the hamper, missing without a care. Softly, he leaned down, their lips pressing once more in a soft sugary and bitter taste that made the other just love the other twice as much. As his hands roamed Izaya's chest, his touches delicate and gentle, as though Izaya was precious porcelain, he shuddered a bit at the Informant's warm tongue wrapping around his own. Oh how he loved sweet things.

_'Cause if you want love We'll make it Swimming a deep sea Of blankets Take all your big plans And break 'em This is bound to be a while_

Shizuo smiled as the two broke their almost eternal kiss, both laughing softly as they rolled onto their sides, eyes opening and staring into the others with a smile. The two quickly clasped their hands together, intertwining their fingers as Shizuo quickly rolled Izaya onto his back once more, their conjoined hands on the left side of Izaya's head as once more, the blonde leaned down and locked their lips. Izaya, using his free hand, quickly pulled the covers over their half naked bodies, both smiling as their slacks/jeans followed their shirts. The blonde was _supposed_ to help Tom today, but being the kind boss he was, he postponed it until tomorrow. As for the raven, he was supposed to have a few meetings with some random citizens of Ikebukuro, but he gladly cancelled them all for the blonde. After all, they usually took longer than planned.

_Your body Is a wonderland Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands) Your body Is a wonderland_

The raven broke the kiss for air as he giggled softly, eyelids fluttering a bit at the soft and warm kisses on his neck from the affectionate blonde. He felt just like Alice...Shizuo was the Wonderland that he found. And too Shizuo, Izaya was the reason for the Wonderland.

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase You tell me where to go and Though I might leave to find it I'll never let your head hit the bed Without my hand behind it_

When he pulled away, he couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat at the beautiful sight before him. Izaya lay underneath him, his face coated with a light sheen of pink and his eyes closed, lips parted a bit, and a few strands of that strawberry scented silky smooth raven hair lying over his right eye a bit. Slowly, mocha-gold eyes slid down the male's body, looking at the smooth and rounded out curves the Informant had. It made him remember when he and Izaya had started to get a bit frisky a couple night before, and he got a page from Tom. Izaya told him to go, seeing as they were in the shower when it started, and he refused to leave. Finally, Izaya had talked him into it, but Shizuo insisted and forced Izaya to be carried back to the bedroom, laying him there with his head under his hand, lips pressing to that soft and cool forehead. Once he left, he remembered hearing Izaya squealing happily. He loved getting kissed on the forehead.

_"Shizu-Chan~?"_

_You want love? We'll make it Swimming a deep sea Of blankets Take all your big plans And break 'em This is bound to be a while_

_**"Mhm~?"**_

The blonde snapped out of his memories as the raven's voice cut through to him, making him smile and look down at him, replying happily and receiving a reply as well.

_"I feel like going swimming tomorrow.~ Alone.~"_

The blonde smirked and leaned down, capturing his lover's soft and warm pale pink lips, earning a giggle in return.

_**"Focus on right now, Flea.~"**_

_"I am.~ I can't not focus on YOU, Shizu-Chan.~"_

_Your body Is a wonderland Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands) Your body Is a wonderland_

Shizuo smiled happily as he ran the pad of his index, middle, and ring finger of his right hand over the male's slender chest, dipping into each curve until he stopped at the male's heart, or where it lay under the skin, muscle, and such. Izaya blushed soft and giggled, watching the blonde's slow movements and caresses. With a chuckle, the blonde above him leaned down and began nibbling on the soft and smooth skin he'd just trailed his finger down, making the Informant gasp and lay a hand to his blonde hair, stroking gently as his auburn eyes fluttered closed. He knew it was true, he would always be Alice, and Shizuo would always be his safe Wonderland.

_Damn baby You frustrate me I know you're mine all mine all mine But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

Randomly, the soft kisses and nibbles stop, making a light an involuntary whine escape the Informant's thin lips. Shizuo lifted his head and just stared at the raven for what seemed like a lifetime, which was only about 2 minutes.

_"S-Shizuo?"_

_**"Mhm...?"**_

_"A-are you alright?"_

_**"Perfect...Just wondering how I have something so perfect. Everything you have, all of your body, it's all mine.~ Mine, mine, mine.~ You know you're beautiful, right Izaya?"**_

A thick red blush covered his palish skin as he stared at the blonde, never hearing him call him or his body to a lesser extent, perfect... Finding nothing else to do or say, he released their conjoined hands and cupped the blonde's cheeks.

_"...I'm so fuckin' lucky."_

Their lips pressed together lovingly as Shizuo blushed a soft pink, quickly removing the rest of their clothing, both the male's blushes deepening as a small blast of cool air rushed in through the blanket that was lifted to let their boxers join their other clothing, the kiss still deep.

_Your body Is a wonderland Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands) Your body Is a wonderland Your body is a wonderland_

Less than an hour and a half later, and the two were panting shakily as Shizuo's strong arms wrapped tightly around Izaya's thinner frame, holding him to his warm chest. Both of them were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but neither cared as they both whispered back and forth for a moment.

_"I love you, Shizuo...~"_

_**"I love you too, Fl-...I love you too, Izaya...~"**_

Izaya smiled sleepily as Shizuo chuckled lightly, both of them sharing one last kiss before slipping into a warm sleep, both happily smiling.

Both lost in each others Wonderlands.


End file.
